The Night Harry Went Crazy
by George luver
Summary: Are you sure you want to read this? Like most of my fics, its not worth your time. Nah, dont bother, read something else. Really, stop reading. Go away.
1. chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Rabid Monkey (~ ~ means italics)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ron, get that away from me!! It doesn't look right."  
  
"Why? She won't bite, will you Chiquita? Awww, there's a good girl." Cooed Ron as his new pet monkey climbed up to sit on his head. Too bad he didn't notice the way she kept staring at Harry. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
She was at it again. Harry was going crazy over that stupid monkey. Chiquita would sit calmly on Ron's head, biding her time. Only Harry knew her true purposes. She was after his blood, he knew it. It would only be a matter of time before she got her chance and ripped his limbs from his body.. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Chiquita wasn't a normal monkey, she was psychopathic. Harry finally decided he needed to do something about it.  
  
"Ron, I'm telling you, she's evil! I can see it in her eyes, she just waiting for the right moment to strike."  
  
"Uhhhh, Harry, I think you need to lay off on the trifle. Give it a break, Chiquita's ~not~ gonna do anything! She's harmless! I swear, there's something wrong with ~you~ lately." Ron shook his head.  
  
"Harry, he's right. I mean, look at her~" They all look at her. "She's adorable! There is no way she would ever want to ~kill~ you."  
  
And so, Harry decided to take matters into his ~own~ hands. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"I'll do it now," thought Harry staring at Chiquita. Ron had been getting protective of her, so now would be the time to do it. He got out of bed and creeped quietly to where Chiquita slept. Sensing him coming, she opened her eyes.  
  
"Shhh, don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." (quietly cackles)  
  
Harry lunged for her. Chiquita jumped away, shrieking. She landed on Ron's bed and started to jump up and down, screeching all the while, waking up the entire dorm. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Harry! What are you doing?!" Ron's angry shouts were lost on Harry. Harry shot forward and managed to grab Chiquita by the tail. Chiquita, scared out of her mind, squirmed and screeched and scratched and bit until Harry's arms were torn and bloody.  
  
Ron, barley keeping his wits, grabbed his wand and shouted "EXPELLIARMUS" causing Chiquita to shoot out of Harry's grasp. Being a monkey, she was able to land easily on one of the bed's canopies.  
  
Seamus and Dean grabbed Harry's ripped arms, trying to keep him still.  
  
"NO!! She CAN'T get away again!! She'll kill me, I know it!! Let me get her, LET ME GO!!" Harry was now screaming at the top of his lungs, a wild look in his eyes.  
  
'Oh my god, has Harry finally snapped?' thought Ron. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke to find himself in the hospital wing. Vaguely he remembered Seamus and Dean dragging him there and explaining everything to Madam Pomfrey. He had taken some sort of a drug or potion that had made him feel calm and sleepy. Even now, he was still in his tranquil state.  
  
'Why did I ever want to harm a poor defenseless monkey?' he thought. Harry glances at his arm. 'Maybe not defenseless'  
  
Madame Pomfrey bustled over to his bed. "How are you feeling? Angry?" Harry shook his head. "I think you can go back to your common room for the rest of the weekend. Just Make sure to come back at six tonight to take your medicine, ok?" Harry nods.  
  
Free to leave, Harry heads back towards the common room. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
It never fails. The first person to show up when Harry got back to the common room was actually not a person at all. It was that dratted evil monkey. Harry sighed, warily watching the bouncing monkey.  
  
'What's the point?' thought Harry. 'Maybe it really ISN'T evil. After all, it hasn't killed me yet. Either way, I give up.'  
  
He stared at the monkey some more. And stared. All the darn thing did was jump around.  
  
"Come on Chiquita. Kill me now if you're going to."  
  
Chiquita stopped, turned, and looked Harry right in the eyes.  
  
"Ok."  
  
The End! Wanna know what happens? Hahahaha, too bad!! Hehehe. Im evil. 


End file.
